Tubular structural components for use in applications such as automotive production, aircraft manufacture and the like are generally known. Currently, such tubular structural components are often shaped using a hydroforming process operated at room temperature. Such hydroforming processes have found particular application in the fabrication of structural components made from lightweight alloys and mild steels. Shaping of advanced high strength steels (AHSS) such as martensitic steels has typically utilized an initial thermal forming process followed by separate quenching by a liquid phase quench solution and annealing treatments applied to achieve the desired martensitic steel microstructure. Although the use of such discrete thermal forming and quench treatments has been used successfully, such practices are relatively complex and may require substantial skill to avoid variation and distortion in the final product.